Le Fantôme de Downton
by Peaseblossom-pixie
Summary: Downton Abbey, 1900. "Mary ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" "Je vais voir le fantôme." Un fantôme ? A Downton ? Oh, après tout, toutes les vieilles demeures ont leur fantôme, et Downton Abbey est une très vieille demeure...


_Le coin de l'auteur :_

Bonjour, bonjour !

De retour pour une nouvelle petite fic, cette fois dans l'univers de Downton Abbey (et oui, je fais des infidélités à Harry Potter...). J'aime beaucoup cette série, et ça faisait longtemps que j'avais envie d'écrire quelque chose dessus. Mais avec le recul, je me rends compte qu'il n'y a pas forcément besoin d'avoir vu la série pour lire cet OS.

J'espère que ça va vous plaire...

Bonne lecture !

Bises ;)

Peaseblossom

_Disclaimer_ : personnages et univers ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété exclusive de Julian Fellowes.

* * *

><p><strong>Le Fantôme de Downton<strong>

_1900, Downton Abbey_

L'automne était déjà bien avancé. Les arbres du parc s'étaient couverts de leur manteau d'or et d'ocre et un petit vent froid agitait leur cime. Debout près de la fenêtre, Cora regarda un instant Robert disparaître entre les arbres, son labrador trottant à ses côtés. Elle sourit et retourna à sa broderie.

Une joyeuse flambée craquait dans la cheminée, diffusant une chaleur bienvenue dans le salon vert. Tout en laissant ses doigts aller et venir sur la toile, la jeune femme songeait au dîner à venir. Robert et elle étaient conviés à dîner chez les Chislett le soir-même. Sa toilette était prête, ne lui restait qu'à donner les dernières instructions à la nourrice. Elle n'aimait guère laisser ses filles seules à Downton, et encore moins pour se rendre chez les Chislett, dont le mépris affiché pour ses origines américaines ne lassait pas de la faire bouillir de colère. Mais elle serait bien la dernière à céder à ce petit jeu. Elle avait bien plus de noblesse que ces hypocrites bourrés de préjugés et imbus d'eux-mêmes ne voulaient bien le croire.

Elle tira un peu trop fort sur son aiguille, et le fil se cassa net. Elle serra les lèvres. Robert savait ce qu'elle pensait de ces gens. Il lui avait même proposé de décliner l'invitation. La sollicitude de son époux l'avait touchée, mais elle ne s'était pas senti l'heur de faire un caprice, quand plusieurs décennies de bonne entente jalonnait l'histoire des deux familles.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par l'arrivée d'une tornade brune, suivie plus mollement d'une petite tête blonde. Mary vint se percher sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil, et lui demanda d'un ton très sérieux :

« Maman, c'est vrai que les fantômes existent ? »

Cora posa son ouvrage sur ses genoux, et entreprit de remettre un peu d'ordre dans la coiffure de sa fille aînée de neuf ans.

« Qui t'a raconté une chose pareille ?

- Nanny Janet, » répondit Edith d'un air perplexe.

Cora fronça les sourcils en se tournant vers sa cadette.

« Elle a dit que toutes les vieilles demeures ont leur fantôme, poursuivit Mary, les yeux brillant d'enthousiasme. Downton Abbey est une vieille demeure, n'est-ce pas, Maman ? C'est Papa qui l'a dit. Donc il y a un fantôme. »

Cette dernière conclusion fit fleurir un sourire triomphal sur le visage de la petite fille. Edith semblait plus partagée, et fixa sa mère d'un air interrogateur. Le regard bleu de Cora passa de l'une à l'autre, hésitant entre l'amusement et la réprobation.

Janet Innes, la nourrice des filles, était une solide Ecossaise qui prenait son métier très à cœur, raison pour laquelle elle l'avait choisie pour s'occuper de ses trois filles, mais l'esprit pétri de contes et de superstitions. Qu'elle raconte ces histoires de fantômes aux enfants ne l'étonnait pas outre mesure.

« Allons, Mary, un peu de calme. Les fantômes, ça n'existe pas. »

La déception se peignit sur les traits mutins et délicats de la petite fille, tandis que le visage d'Edith s'éclairait.

« Je te l'avais bien dit ! »

Mary descendit de l'accoudoir, le menton redressé avec orgueil et affronta sa sœur du regard.

« N'empêche, tu n'étais pas très rassurée quand elle a parlé du grenier. »

Le rouge monta aux joues pâles d'Edith, et elle fronça les sourcils.

« Je n'ai pas eu peur ! rétorqua-t-elle.

- Si !

- Non !

- Si !

- Non !

- Si !

- Ça suffit, toutes les deux ! » s'emporta Cora.

Les deux petites filles se turent, mais les yeux bruns de Mary ne cessèrent pas pour autant de lancer des éclairs et une expression contrariée prit place sur le visage d'Edith.

« Retournez dans votre chambre, ordonna sévèrement Cora. Je ne veux plus vous entendre vous disputer aujourd'hui. Et toi, Mary, cesse de croire toutes les inepties qu'on te raconte. »

Edith baissa la tête et acquiesça, penaude. Mary fit de même, mais en serrant les mâchoires, contrariée. Cora savait sa fille orgueilleuse, et elle pressentait avec un malaise croissant que cela lui jouerait de mauvais tours. Sa belle-mère Violet avait beau dire que c'était un trait de famille, et que personne n'en avait jamais souffert, la jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Les filles sortirent et Cora se remit à son ouvrage, en notant mentalement d'aller dire deux mots à Janet Innes au sujet des histoires qu'elle racontait aux filles. A ce moment, Mrs Hugues entra pour régler un point d'intendance et la jeune femme mit momentanément l'incident de côté.

* * *

><p>« Je veux que vous soyez sages. Ne faites pas de misère à Nanny Janet. Nous serons très vite rentrés. »<p>

Cora laissa son regard courir sur les trois petits visages tournés vers elle. Robert avait déjà souhaité bonne nuit aux filles et il devait commencer à s'impatienter, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à les laisser. Comme à chaque fois. Sybil, la plus jeune, s'accrocha au drapé de sa robe de soie grenat et lui demanda d'une petite voix hésitante :

« Mais pourquoi on ne peut pas venir avec vous ? »

Cora sentit son cœur fondre. A quatre ans, Sybil était la plus enjouée de ses trois filles, toujours souriante, innocente, s'émerveillant de tout. Voir ses grands yeux sombres se colorer de tristesse lui donnait l'impression d'être une mauvaise mère.

« Parce que nous sommes trop petites, » fit doctement Mary, très droite dans sa chemise de nuit ourlée de dentelles mousseuses.

Elle gardait un masque impénétrable sur le visage, mais Cora savait qu'elle n'en pensait pas moins que sa jeune sœur. Elle attira Sybil contre elle et déposa un baiser sur son front.

« Vous allez dormir et demain, vous ne vous serez même pas rendues compte que nous avons été absents. Allez, au lit. »

Mary et Edith grimpèrent dans leur lit surmonté d'un baldaquin aux rideaux de mousseline soyeuse, et la jeune femme porta Sybil jusqu'à son propre lit. Après les avoir bordées, elle se dirigea vers le couloir et murmura :

« Bonne nuit, mes filles. »

Puis, elle ferma doucement la porte. Janet Innes patientait dans le couloir. Cora lui souhaita une bonne soirée et traversa la maison. L'épais tapis qui recouvrait le parquet mordoré et lustré par le temps étouffait le bruit de ses pas. Elle longea la galerie, dont les portraits la dévisageaient froidement et descendit le grand escalier. La rambarde de bois sculpté glissait sans bruit sous ses doigts gantés. Un valet de pied était occupé à tisonner le feu dans la cheminée de marbre du grand vestibule, tandis qu'une femme de chambre emportait un bouquet de fleurs fanées dans les communs. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son aspect dans le grand miroir de l'entrée. Elle vit une femme à l'air soucieux, sous le diadème de perles et sa couronne de cheveux sombres. Elle resserra les pans de son manteau noir qui soulignait la blancheur diaphane de sa peau et sortit.

Le majordome Carson se tenait bien droit sur le seuil, la tête haute et sans un faux pli à son costume.

« Bonne soirée, Carson.

- Vous de même, milady, lui retourna-t-il de sa voix grave.

- Veillez bien sur mes filles. »

Le majordome acquiesça respectueusement, et la jeune femme rejoignit la voiture qui ronronnait d'impatience. Un valet lui tint la porte et l'aida à monter dans l'auto. Elle s'assit à côté de Robert et soupira. La porte claqua dans son dos. La voiture démarra dans un crissement de graviers, et Cora regarda les fenêtres allumées de Downton disparaître au milieu des arbres et du soleil couchant.

« Allons, Cora, nous serons vite rentrés, » lui rappela Robert d'une voix apaisante.

La jeune femme se tourna vers son mari et força un sourire sur ses lèvres.

« Je sais. Mais je n'aime pas l'idée de laisser les filles seules. Et s'il leur arrivait quelque chose en notre absence ? Je...

- Voyons, ma chérie, que pourrait-il leur arriver ? Elles sont entre les meilleures mains du monde. Il ne peut leur arriver aucun mal. »

Cora était la première à reconnaître que ses craintes étaient vaines, mais pouvait-on empêcher le cœur d'une mère de s'inquiéter pour ses enfants ? Robert prit sa main et la porte à ses lèvres.

« Tranquillisez-vous. Je vous promets que nous partirons dès que cela nous sera possible. »

La jeune femme sourit et s'appuya contre l'épaule solide de son mari.

* * *

><p>La chambre était plongée dans la pénombre. Seule la petite veilleuse de Sybil éclairait d'une lumière tremblante le lit de la benjamine. Mary se redressa sur son lit et tendit l'oreille. Aucun bruit. Les domestiques avaient dû rejoindre les communs en attendant que leurs parents rentrent de leur dîner. La petite fille rejeta les draps blancs qui sentaient bon la lessive et se leva, bien décidée à vérifier son idée. Elle enfila ses petits chaussons et se dirigea vers la porte sur la pointe des pieds.<p>

« Mary ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

La petite fille sursauta avant de pousser un soupir de soulagement. Ce n'était qu'Edith. Elle s'était redressée dans son lit et la veilleuse faisait briller ses yeux clairs.

« Je vais voir le fantôme. »

Elle vit sa petite sœur froncer les sourcils. La réponse de sa mère n'avait pas satisfait Mary, et elle demeurait persuadée qu'un fantôme se cachait dans le grenier. Comme dans _Le Fantôme de Canterville_. Un très, très vieux fantôme, tout blanc et chargé de chaînes grinçantes.

« Mais Maman a dit que...

- Maman ne sait pas, coupa Mary. Elle vient d'Amérique. Peut-être qu'il n'y a pas de fantômes en Amérique. Mais Nanny Janet a dit qu'il y en avait un dans la Tour de Londres. Donc il y a des fantômes en Angleterre. Je suis sûre qu'il y en a un à Downton. »

A ce moment, des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans le couloir et un rais de lumière se dessina sous la porte. Mary bondit dans son lit, rabattit rapidement les couvertures sur elle et ferma les yeux au moment où la porte s'ouvrait. Elle fit semblant de dormir et la porte se referma tout doucement une petite minute plus tard.

Mary se redressa aussitôt.

« Mais enfin, murmura Edith, tu ne vas pas monter toute seule au grenier. C'est... C'est dangereux.

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé de venir, répliqua Mary. Ne viens pas si tu as trop peur. »

Edith se redressa, piquée au vif.

« Je n'ai pas peur ! s'écria-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

Sybil s'était redressée à son tour et les regardait de ses grands yeux tout embrumés de sommeil.

« Mary veut aller voir un fantôme, marmonna sèchement Edith.

- Un fantôme ? Où ça ? interrogea Sybil, fascinée et bien plus réveillée.

- Dans le grenier, » répondit Mary en se levant.

Elle se dirigea de nouveau avec précautions vers la porte.

« Il y a un fantôme dans le grenier ? demanda la petite.

- Aucune idée, fit Mary en entrouvrant la porte. Mais je vais vérifier. »

Sybil bondit de son lit et s'assit sur le tapis pour enfiler ses chaussons.

« Moi, je viens.

- Mais... Mais, non ! » protesta Edith.

Sybil se tourna vers elle, ses grands yeux bruns emplis d'étonnement.

« Mais si Mary y va, pourquoi pas moi ? »

Le regard bleu d'Edith passa de l'une de ses sœurs à l'autre, consterné.

« Mais... Parce que... Parce que... Parce que. »

Mary leva les yeux au ciel.

« Taisez-vous ! Ils vont finir par se rendre compte de quelque chose. Edith, tu n'as qu'à rester là, et puis c'est tout.

- Mais Papa et Maman vont...

- Ils n'ont pas besoin de le savoir, » coupa Mary.

Elle alla récupérer la veilleuse sur la table de nuit de Sybil et ouvrit la porte. Pas un bruit. Nanny Janet avait dû aller se coucher, et avec un peu de chance et beaucoup de discrétion, ceux qui veillaient encore à l'office ne se rendraient compte de rien. Mary se glissa dans le couloir, Sybil dans son sillage. La veilleuse éclairait le corridor d'une très faible lueur qui étirait des ombres infinies sur les murs et les rideaux. Mary sentit un frisson d'excitation courir dans son dos. Les deux petites filles avancèrent prudemment le long du couloir, se glissant dans l'ombre des meubles et dans le renfoncement des fenêtres.

Soudain, un bruit de course retentit dans leur dos. Mary sursauta et un léger gémissement échappa à Sybil. L'aînée fit la moue en reconnaissant Edith.

« Attendez-moi ! héla-t-elle d'une voix angoissée.

- Chut ! »

Les trois petites filles reprirent leur silencieuse progression. Downton Abbey avait quelque chose d'étrange et de sinistre la nuit. Le parquet et les murs craquaient et gémissaient sans raison. Le vent murmurait au-dehors et sifflait entre les ramures des arbres avec des accents déchirants. Les lugubres portraits de leurs ancêtres rivés aux murs semblaient les observer et chuchoter sur leur passage. Et la petite lumière au bout du bras de Mary suffisait à peine à chasser les ténèbres épaisses qui gardaient les couloirs. Edith et Sybil se pressèrent contre leur sœur, à mi-chemin entre l'horreur et l'excitation. L'une derrière l'autre, elles se glissèrent dans les cages d'escaliers désertes et gravirent les étages. Downton s'était assoupi dans la quiétude inactive du soir et rien ne bougeait.

Tout en haut de la tour nord, elles se retrouvèrent sur un palier où se dressait une porte unique. Mary tourna la poignée et le battant pivota en grinçant férocement. Les trois filles s'immobilisèrent. Dans le silence de la grande demeure vide, ce grincement leur avait semblé résonner comme le grondement du tonnerre. Mais rien ne bougea.

Mary éclaira le grand rectangle de ténèbres du bout de sa veilleuse. La flamme tremblotante révéla un très vieil escalier qui montait en colimaçon. Elles s'y engagèrent avec une légère hésitation. Le bois des marches grinçait de protestation sous leurs pieds, comme indigné d'être réveillé à pareille heure. L'escalier montait raide, et les marches étaient hautes. Edith aida Sybil à monter tant bien que mal.

« Mets ton pieds là. Non. Là. Voilà. Comme ça. »

La petite était essoufflée en arrivant sur le dernier palier. Une immense porte de bois sombre aux lourdes pentures leur faisait face. Il faisait vraiment très sombre, et on voyait à peine plus que le visage de Mary, blanc comme celui d'un spectre, à la lueur de la veilleuse. Elle leva la main vers la grosse clef rouillée qui attendait dans la serrure abîmée et la fit tourner. Il y eut un déclic et la porte s'ouvrit toute seule en grinçant. Un courant d'air fit vaciller la flamme de la veilleuse. Un long gémissement sembla s'élever dans l'ombre qui s'étirait devant elles. Les trois petites filles sursautèrent. Sybil s'accrocha à la chemise de nuit de Mary.

« Tu... Tu crois que le fantôme est là ? » demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Mary déglutit, mal à l'aise. Tout à coup, elle n'était plus vraiment très sûre de vouloir aller là-dedans. Mais si elle reculait maintenant, Edith allait se moquer d'elle et lui dire qu'elle était une trouillarde. Mary souffla un bon coup, et entra dans le grenier d'un pas résolu. Edith et Sybil se précipitèrent à sa suite.

La lueur de la veilleuse glissa sur de longs draps blancs qui recouvraient des objets de toute sorte dont la silhouette se découpait sur le fond d'un noir d'encre, comme autant de spectres endormis et oubliés. Une épaisse couche de poussière recouvrait tout et étouffait le bruit de leurs pas. La veilleuse dénicha même une grosse toile d'araignée et Mary se détourna, dégoûtée. Elles se trouvaient juste sous les combles, et de grosses poutres mangées par le temps et les insectes leur barraient le passage. Elles avancèrent lentement, s'arrêtant au moindre craquement de bois, au moindre trottinement de souris. Sybil tremblait mais ne disait rien. Edith regardait tout le temps par-dessus son épaule. Elles sursautèrent en tombant sur un vieux mannequin cassé, recouvert d'un long drap blanc.

Un long gémissement retentit de nouveau. Elles se pétrifièrent.

« Qu'est-ce... Qu'est-ce que c'était ? bégaya Sybil.

- Le vent sûrement, répondit Mary d'une voix mal assurée.

- Ou... Ou le... le... le fantôme, » gémit Edith.

Mary n'osa pas la contredire.

« On... On ferait peut-être mieux de... de s'en aller. Non ? » ajouta-t-elle plaintivement.

Mary redressa la tête. Elle n'avait pas fait tout ce chemin pour faire demi-tour maintenant. Sans répondre, elle reprit sa progression. Edith geignit mais elle suivit Sybil qui s'accrochait toujours à Mary.

Soudain, une ombre glissa furtivement dans la bulle de lumière de la veilleuse et s'évapora dans les ténèbres du grenier. Sybil étouffa un cri dans la chemise de nuit de Mary. Edith recula. Mary écarquilla les yeux. Un bruit de petits pas pressés résonna sous les poutres. Mary fit aller la veilleuse de droite à gauche, mais il n'y avait rien. Rien que les longs draps blancs qui ondulaient au gré d'un souffle de vent imperceptible. De nouveau, il y eut un affreux gémissement. Une sueur froide glissa dans le dos de Mary. Elle recula d'un pas, prête à faire demi-tour. A ce moment, une longue silhouette blanche s'abattit devant elles avec un grincement et s'écrasa sur le sol dans un vacarme de tous les diables.

Un sentiment de panique pure saisit Mary, et les trois petites filles décampèrent en hurlant. Dans leur course folle, elles buttèrent contre les meubles et les babioles dissimulés sous leur housse blanche, se prenant les pieds dans les longueurs de tissu. La porte du grenier claqua dans leur dos.  
>Ce n'est qu'en rejoignant le deuxième palier qu'elles parvinrent à se calmer un peu. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Mary se rendit compte que la veilleuse s'était éteinte. Mais un maigre rayon de lune les éclairait par une fenêtre aux vitres sales, et elle put constater que ses sœurs étaient plus pâles que d'ordinaire. Elle-même ne devait pas avoir l'air dans son assiette. Ses mains tremblaient, sans qu'elle parvienne à s'arrêter.<p>

« C'était... C'était... » commença Sybil, des larmes dans la voix et de la terreur plein les yeux.

Mary acquiesça, la gorge nouée.

« Le fantôme, » souffla-t-elle.

* * *

><p>Cora monta en voiture et se drapa dans les replis chauds de son manteau. La nuit était froide et une brume légère s'enroulait autour des massifs et des arbustes de la demeure des Chislett. Le dîner avait traîné en longueur, comme Cora s'y était attendue, et était loin d'être aussi fameux que ceux de Mrs Padmore. Robert était encore en train de saluer leurs hôtes sur le pas de la porte. Après quelques secondes, il vint la rejoindre et la voiture prit la route de Downton.<p>

La jeune femme était épuisée et le ronflement de l'automobile la berçait. Elle dut lutter pour ne pas se laisser aller au sommeil. Près d'elle, Robert donnait ses instructions au chauffeur pour le lendemain. Ils traversèrent le village endormi de Downton, puis prirent la route qui montait au château. Dès qu'ils eurent passé les grilles, Cora vit quelques rectangles de lumière se découper dans l'obscurité et un soupir de soulagement lui échappa. Elle était chez elle. Les roues du véhicule crissèrent sur le gravier de l'allée principale, avant de s'immobiliser face à la porte d'entrée. Le valet de Robert vint leur ouvrir et ils purent enfin aller se mettre au chaud dans la maison.

Cora se débarrassa de son manteau dans le vestibule, tandis que son mari tentait une nouvelle fois de convaincre Carson qu'il n'était pas nécessaire qu'il les attende quand ils rentraient si tard le soir, que son valet et sa camériste suffisaient amplement. Le majordome acquiesçait, mais Cora songea avec un sourire amusé que cela ne l'empêcherait pas de les attendre sur le pas de la porte la prochaine fois. Carson se serait jeté du haut de la tour nord, plutôt que de soustraire une minute de son temps à sa charge de majordome. Il aimait le travail bien fait, et il prenait toute erreur du personnel comme une atteinte à son honneur. Les pourparlers terminés, les époux Crawley montèrent le grand escalier.

« Je vous rejoins, » murmura Robert en embrassant sa tempe.

Il disparut dans sa chambre où se trouvait le lit individuel qu'il n'avait plus utilisé depuis leur mariage. Un sourire tendre étira les lèvres de Cora. Elle avait toujours su que Robert ne l'avait épousée que pour son argent. La ruine de la famille Crawley et des comtes de Grantham était proche. Aucune autre raison n'aurait pu pousser Robert à quitter sa chère Angleterre pour ce voyage aux États-Unis. Il s'était toujours montré courtois envers elle, mais jamais plus, même aux premiers temps de leur mariage. Mais Cora n'avait jamais cessé de croire que les choses pourraient changer. Elle avait aimé dès le premier regard ce grand jeune homme au regard sombre, calme, réfléchi, si loin de l'excentricité des riches américains, et perdu dans la folie de New York, son bouillonnement d'activité et de bruit. La tendresse avait remplacé la distance des premiers jours. Ils avaient trois merveilleuses filles, et Cora ne désespérait pas de donner à Robert l'héritier dont il rêvait tant.

Elle s'immobilisa, la main sur la poignée de la porte de sa propre chambre. Ses filles...

Elle fit volte-face et se dirigea vers la chambre d'enfants, tout au bout du couloir de l'aile nord. La porte était légèrement entrebâillée. Cora fronça les sourcils. Elle ressentait un léger malaise qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas. Elle poussa le battant. Le noir le plus complet avait envahi la chambre, et seule la lumière lointaine du couloir le dissipait quelque peu. Le temps que ses yeux s'habituent à l'obscurité, la jeune femme se rendit compte que la veilleuse sur la table de chevet de Sybil s'était éteinte. Elle se glissa silencieusement jusqu'au lit de la benjamine. Elle tâtonna les draps, jusqu'à ce que sa main rencontre la petite silhouette lovée autour de l'oreiller. Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa. Le pressentiment angoissant que quelque chose de terrible avait pu se produire disparut totalement. Qu'avait-elle donc été s'imaginer ? Un courant d'air avait dû éteindre la veilleuse, rien de plus. Elle caressa les cheveux sombres de sa fille. Sybil se pelotonna contre son oreiller avec un soupir de bien-être. Cora sourit puis se leva. Elle passa devant le lit d'Edith et ne put s'empêcher de remonter les couvertures sur les épaules de la cadette. Elle se retournait et murmurait dans son sommeil, mais cela ne l'étonnait guère. Edith avait toujours eu un sommeil agité.

« Maman ? »

La jeune femme tourna la tête. Son regard croisa celui de Mary, qui brillait dans la pénombre.

« Oui, Mary ?

- Vous êtes bien sûre que les fantômes n'existent pas ? »

Cora sourit.

« Évidemment, ma chérie, murmura-t-elle pour ne pas réveiller les autres. Rendors-toi. »

Mary se glissa sous ses draps et ferma les yeux. Cora se dirigea vers son lit et l'embrassa sur le front.

« Dors, Mary. »

Elle se leva et quitta la chambre d'enfants. Songeuse, elle referma la porte et rejoignit sa propre chambre où Robert devait l'attendre.

* * *

><p>La salle de jeux était étonnement calme. Mary lisait en silence, disparaissant sous les coussins de l'immense fauteuil qu'occupait d'ordinaire Nanny Janet. Edith jouait avec sa nouvelle poupée, arrangeant les rubans et les froufrous avec un froncement de sourcils critique. Et Sybil dessinait en tirant la langue, l'air très concentré, perchée sur une chaise. Nanny Janet était partie chercher du fil à l'office et Mary émergea soudain de sous ses coussins, le visage déterminé.<p>

« On ne peut pas laisser le fantôme se promener à Downton, » déclara-t-elle.

Edith sursauta et Sybil fronça ses petits sourcils.

« Il faut s'en débarrasser, » ajouta Mary.

Edith soupira.

« Mais comment ? Tu as une idée ? Moi, je ne veux plus remonter là-haut. »

Mary fit mine de réfléchir.

« Il faudrait lui faire peur, » proposa Sybil.

Mary jeta un regard à la porte ouverte. Nanny Janet avait dû s'arrêter pour discuter en bas, autrement, elle serait déjà revenue.

« Peut-être que si on y va avec Carson, le fantôme aura peur, » proposa-t-elle.

Le majordome était suffisamment imposant pour impressionner n'importe qui. Il suffirait de le convaincre de monter au grenier et de dire au fantôme de déguerpir.  
>Sybil acquiesça énergiquement. Mary savait qu'elle avait un peu peur de Carson. Edith semblait perplexe, mais elle finit par hocher la tête à son tour.<p>

En silence, les trois filles quittèrent la nursery et longèrent le couloir à pas de loup. Mary savait où se trouvait la porte qui donnait sur l'escalier de service. Elle l'ouvrit, et elles descendirent toutes les trois l'escalier de bois. Elles ne croisèrent personne. Femmes de chambre et valets devaient être occupés. Mais avec un peu de chance, Carson serait dans son bureau. Elles arrivèrent à l'office. Un boucan d'enfer jaillissait de la cuisine, où œuvrait à grands cris Mrs Padmore, la cuisinière. Elles passèrent silencieusement devant la salle commune où le chauffeur de la famille, seul, lisait le journal, sa veste verte posée sur la table à côté de lui. Aucun signe de Nanny Janet. Elles continuèrent d'avancer. Mary redoutait un peu de croiser quelqu'un. Normalement, elles n'avaient pas le droit d'aller dans les communs. Maman y allait parfois lorsqu'elle devait régler un problème avec la cuisine, mais jamais plus.

« Mesdemoiselles ? »

Les trois filles sursautèrent et se retournèrent d'un bloc. L'imposant majordome les observait d'un œil étonné.

« Que faites-vous donc ici ? »

Edith donna un coup de coude à Mary. Elle la fusilla du regard et se redressa. Elle leva le menton.

« Nous avons besoin de vous, Carson, » déclara-t-elle très dignement.

Une lueur amusée passa dans le regard du majordome.

« Et en quoi puis-je vous aider, mesdemoiselles ? »

Sa voix grave lui paraissait parfois terrifiante, mais Carson était toujours très gentil avec elle. Il ne lui refusait rien.

« Il y a un fantôme au grenier. Il faut l'en déloger, expliqua impérieusement Mary.

- Un fantôme, milady ? En êtes-vous sûre ? »

Les trois filles hochèrent la tête en même temps. Mary vit revenir un étonnement un peu méfiant dans le regard du majordome.

« Voilà qui est étrange, remarqua-t-il avec perplexité. Nous devrions peut-être en parler à vos parents.

- Oh, non, surtout pas ! » s'écria Edith, affolée.

Mary lui jeta un regard réprobateur.

« Il n'est pas nécessaire de les inquiéter, fit-elle calmement. Mais s'il vous plaît, il faut y aller tout de suite. »

Un très léger sourire étira les lèvres de Carson, et Mary sut qu'elle avait gagné.

« Comme vous voudrez, milady. »

Le trajet jusqu'au grenier leur parut infiniment moins long, et nettement moins lugubre, que lors de leur équipée nocturne. Tout était parfaitement normal, et Mary se sentait rassurée par la présence de Carson. Edith et Sybil la suivait, un peu effrayées, mais un regard de Mary suffit à les convaincre qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre.

Ils arrivèrent tout en haut de la tour nord. Mary ressentit un pincement d'appréhension à l'idée d'emprunter une nouvelle fois l'escalier qui menait au grenier. Pourtant, elle se savait en sécurité derrière le majordome. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Les marches grincèrent férocement sous le poids de Carson et en frémissant, Mary songea que tout ce bruit allait sans doute réveiller le fantôme et le mettre en colère. La clef rouillée tourna en couinant dans la serrure, et la porte pivota en gémissant de tous ses gonds.

Le grenier que les trois filles découvrirent derrière la silhouette du majordome n'avait pas grand-chose à voir avec la pièce qu'elles avaient traversée la nuit précédente. A croire que ce n'était pas le même endroit. Un jour un peu timide entrait par de petites lucarnes percées dans le toit et l'on voyait danser la poussière dans ses rayons, scintillante telle une pluie d'or. Un léger courant d'air circulait entre les poutres de la charpente et agitait les toiles d'araignée comme les voiles d'un immense navire par temps calme. Les objets divers qui y étaient entreposés dormaient paisiblement sous leur protection de drap blanc.

« Alors, mademoiselle Mary, où se cache donc ce fantôme ? » demanda Carson d'un ton enjoué, et néanmoins très digne.

La petite fille haussa les épaules, avant de se rappeler que ce n'était pas convenable.

« Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-elle. Mais je sais qu'il est ici. »

Ils avancèrent un peu. Edith jetait tout autour d'elle des regards terrifiés, l'esprit embrumé par la peur qui l'avait envahie la veille. Mais Sybil regardait voler la poussière, essayait de l'attraper, et éclatait de rire quand elle la voyait lui échapper.

Soudain, un bruit de casse sur leur gauche les pétrifia. Edith étouffa un cri et Sybil courut se cacher derrière Mary, qui s'était mise à trembler. Carson se dirigea dans la direction du bruit en fronçant les sourcils. Un gémissement s'éleva. Les trois petites filles se serrèrent les unes contre les autres, terrifiées. Nouveau gémissement. Le majordome continua d'avancer, et disparut derrière la forme blanche d'une grande armoire. Les trois petites filles se précipitèrent à sa suite. Hors de question de rester seules dans ce grenier, alors que le fantôme rôdait.

« Regardez, mesdemoiselles. Le voilà, votre fantôme, » sourit Carson.

Il leur désigna une petite silhouette qui gesticulait en gémissant sous un drap. Les trois filles s'approchèrent lentement, prudemment. Le majordome dégagea le tissu et libéra un chaton. Le petit animal fila se réfugier sous l'armoire. Les trois filles se penchèrent, et elles virent deux grands yeux dorés briller dans la pénombre sous l'armoire.

« Il n'y avait pas de quoi avoir peur, mesdemoiselles, » ajouta paternellement le majordome.

Sybil s'approcha de la petite bête, ses grands yeux sombres emplis d'innocence et de bienveillance.

« Allez, murmura-t-elle. Viens. »

Elle tendit la main. Un petit bout de nez rose sortit de sous l'armoire. Elle approcha un peu sa main. Une patte grise sortit, toucha le bout de ses doigts et se retira précipitamment. Sybil rit.

« Allez, petit chat, chantonna-t-elle. Viens. »

Un petit miaulement lui répondit. Une patte, puis une petite tête sortirent de sous l'armoire. Les grands yeux dorés dévisagèrent les inconnus. Et la petite boule de poils gris et blancs vint se blottir dans les bras de Sybil qui se mit à la bercer comme une poupée. Edith tendit prudemment la main vers le chaton, et lui caressa la tête avec hésitation. Mary songea qu'il avait dû avoir très peur, tout seul dans le noir. Dire qu'elles l'avaient prise pour un fantôme, cette adorable boule de poils. Il avait dû avoir aussi peur qu'elles, la nuit précédente. Et comment était-il arrivé là ? Elle s'approcha à son tour pour le caresser. Le chaton ronronna de bien-être, et un petit rire échappa à Mary.

* * *

><p>Cora traversa la galerie du premier étage en trombe. Nanny Janet peinait derrière elle, mais elle n'en avait que faire. Ses filles... Ses filles avaient disparu. Sa jupe volait derrière elle en claquant. Comment une telle chose était-elle possible ? Où étaient-elles passées ? L'angoisse lui montrait des choses affreuses et elle avait peine à penser rationnellement. Elles n'avaient pourtant pas pu aller loin, Janet ne s'était pas éloignée si longtemps que ça. Que s'était-il donc passé ? Elle arriva en trombe devant la nursery pour constater ce qu'elle savait déjà. Pas de trace des filles. Elle suivit le couloir, obliqua vers l'escalier du deuxième étage et s'arrêta net en entendant des rires. Une bouffée de soulagement l'étreignit et elle se laissa aller contre la rampe, le souffle court.<p>

Carson, et ses trois filles apparurent en haut de l'escalier. Une expression étrange, un brin embarrassée, passa sur le visage du majordome, tandis qu'Edith et Mary se précipitaient vers elle.

« Maman ! Maman ! Est-ce qu'on pourrait le garder ? » pépièrent-elles toutes en même temps.

Sybil arrivait plus posément derrière, tenant quelque chose dans ses bras avec précautions. Après quelques secondes d'observation, Cora se rendit compte qu'elle portait un minuscule chaton.

« Mais... Où l'avez-vous trouvé ? demanda-t-elle, un peu assourdie par le tapage de ses deux aînées.

- Dans le grenier.

- On croyait que c'était un fantôme !

- Oh, s'il-vous-plaît, Maman. On peut le garder ? »

Cora passa une main sur son front. Allez savoir comment ses filles s'étaient retrouvées à faire la chasse aux chats dans le grenier.

« Eh bien... Oui, pourquoi pas. Mais il faudra demander à votre père. »

Un murmure enthousiaste échappa aux trois filles. Le chat miaula de contentement. Puis Mary se précipita dans l'escalier, et ses sœurs bondirent à sa suite. Cora les suivit plus lentement. Elle jeta un regard étrange à l'escalier qui menait au grenier, puis descendit à la suite de ses filles.

* * *

><p>Sir Edmure Crawley, comte de Grantham, troisième du nom, descendit sa vieille carcasse spectrale du recoin d'ombre où il s'était réfugié. Il n'était pas un fantôme très belliqueux. Lui ne rêvait que de ronfler tranquillement dans son grenier, loin du bruit. Dans ses jeunes années de spectre, il s'était plu à terroriser les habitants de la maisonnée. Mais l'intérêt du jeu s'était émoussé avec le temps. Quoique... Effrayer ses trois jeunes enfants s'était révélé plutôt amusant. Un sourire étira ses vieilles lèvres sèches et transparentes. Il pourrait recommencer à l'occasion. Mais pas trop souvent.<br>Après tout, toutes les vieilles demeures ont leur fantôme, et Downton Abbey n'échappe pas à la règle.

**FIN**


End file.
